


Highway To Hell

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: The reader is silent during a car ride and Dean starts to worry.





	Highway To Hell

It had been years since you last saw your family. So to say you were nervous was an understatement. A hunt gone terribly wrong led to you confessing to your family what you and your boyfriend, Dean had really been doing. They were beyond pissed when they found out the truth of how you’ve been living instead of having an actual job and making your own money. 

They were also not the happiest when your job led to them being kidnapped due to Crowley being a dick. Although you weren’t too happy about that one either. You were livid knowing you couldn’t protect them because of your hunter lifestyle.

For years you have been contacting them or at least trying to, but your calls and letters have been ignored. At least up until now where the apologized and asked you to come up with Dean for the holidays and explain your life in better detail.

Which is why you and Dean were currently on the road. Dean was surprisingly excited about this, knowing how much you had missed your family. So as soon as he knew he swiftly packed both of your things and loaded up baby. You were staring out the window watching as the snowfall, both you and Dean completely silent.

“Thank you for doing this Dean,” You said barely above a whisper looking over at the beautiful man you luckily got to call yours.

Dean shifted his gaze from the road over to you before placing a hand on your knee and saying, “Of course. You know there’s no way I’d ever give up a chance to have a little road trip with you. You really need to quit worrying that pretty little head of yours.”

“Is it really that easy to tell?” You questioned.

“Yeah, sweetheart. We’ve been on the road for a few hours and we’ve sat in silence. You haven’t asked to play any music or to even stop somewhere for some road trip snacks.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just I’m so nervous., I hate myself for ever letting them know about this life. It was me, I’m the one that got them kidnapped. I knew Crowley was following me and watching my every move, but I thought I was going to die. I had to see them one last time. and I brought them into this mess. I hate myself for it.”

“Hey, you listen to me. It wasn’t and never will be your fault. I would’ve done the exact same thing if I were in your position. So don’t go blaming yourself. It was Crowley who brought them into this, not you. If we go and they hate you after this then you don’t need them. You’ll have me and Sammy, we’re all the family you need if they can’t accept you.”

“It’s just I’d hate to lose them while they’re still here. Knowing that they hate me will be the worst part. I’ve always had them and I just feel like I’ve failed them,” you replied sadly.

“I know it will be hard, but I’ll do anything to make you happy. Now stop worrying we haven’t even made it there yet. We don’t even know how things are going to go. Hey, they might want to start helping us out with hunts. Who knows?” Dean joked.

“Oh god, I hope not,” you chuckled.

Dean looked over at you again his eyes gleaming, “There’s that beautiful smile I’ve been missing. Now how about we stop at the next exit to get some snacks and hot chocolate. Have some fun on this road trip, what do you say?”

“I’d love that. Thanks for putting up with me Dean. I have no idea what I’d do without you.”

With that, you guys carried on with your road trip to your old home. Thanks to Dean you weren’t so worried anymore and you knew that if you wouldn’t have your family after this you’d always have a home with Sammy and Dean. It may have taken you awhile to realize it, but you always did have a home with them.


End file.
